


Our Favourite Flower

by lunalius



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Baker Taeyong, Florist Kun, Literally the kind of fluff even I wouldn't read, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Veterinarian Johnny, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/pseuds/lunalius
Summary: Valentine's Day is more work than it's worth, but Taeyong and Johnny make it meaningful.





	Our Favourite Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intentions on writing something Valentine's Day since the holiday means nothing to me but I was sitting in a hostel bed without any proper writing material and my brain was begging to vomit anything and it vomited this ig. It's way cheesier than the kind of thing I like to write and I'm not sure I'd write something this greasy again unless asked but here we are.  
> Originally posted on twitter.

Kun was indifferent to Valentine’s Day. He thought it was silly to only celebrate your love for someone on one day of the year when there were 364 others to do the same thing. But he didn’t hate Valentine’s Day because he was a florist and it gave him a mean profit. At the end of the day, money won over conscience, and his store had been decked to the brim with roses and love hearts and dumb little cupid figurines for the past few weeks, the townspeople finalising their preorders and Kun, the only florist in town, reaping the benefits.

He couldn’t do it all on his own, not at this time of the year. Kun preferred working alone, but in the month leading up to Valentine’s he allowed the help of the baker from next door, Taeyong, in exchange for selling his cakes in his store. Taeyong would make a new Valentine’s Day range every year just for Kun to sell — this year it was red velvet cake balls, strawberry shortcake and heart shaped danish jam pastries.

“Ooh, Kunnie,” Taeyong sang, because he sang near dang everything, “I think you might be running low on baby’s breath.”

“What?” Kun snapped out of his brief fixation on Taeyong’s voice, his lips, his cute nose, “That doesn’t make sense, I ordered more than usual this year because we ran out last time.” Previous domestic daydreams forgotten, Kun rose to his feet, ignoring Taeyong’s open mouth, ready to say more. “I might have some boxwood out the back that I can use as a replacement but it’s not quite the same. How could this happen? There aren’t that many more bouquets this year and I ordered way more baby’s breath—“

“Kun,” Taeyong places his hands on Kun’s shoulders before he could stride out to the back of the shop and gently directed him back to the bouquet he was working on. His palms pressed into the flesh of his back and Kun relaxed instantly. “We’re running low, but we’ve got enough for the orders we have. It’s just that you’ll need to restock after. Relax! I was just warning you.”

Kun stared up at Taeyong, mouth open, breath hissing out of his nose. “Don’t worry me like that!”

Taeyong chuckled. “You’re so cute when you’re worried, but you don’t need that right now. I’ll try not to say anything anymore, you’re so high-strung.”

“Hmph.”

“Hmph yourself.” Kun had, of course, taken note of how Taeyong’s hands hadn’t left his shoulders and how his eyes hadn’t left Kun’s face. He looked like he was about to say more when a bell chimed and the store door opened.

Johnny flashed his trademark dreamboat smile and Kun felt his worries dissolve instantly. He clicked the door shut as carefully he did every single day once he had entered completely, newspaper in hand. He strode over to the shop counter where Kun and Taeyong were standing. “Hey baby,” he breathed, leaning over the top and meeting Taeyong in the middle for a quick peck.

And Kun suddenly had a new set of worries settle in his stomach.

Johnny has been stopping by Kun’s flower shop every single day for the past seven months, about a week after he first moved into town and set up his veterinarian clinic, to buy one single rose to take to Taeyong’s cafe where he’d spend his lunch break. At first it was to woo the baker, but he’d kept the tradition up well into their relationship. Johnny spent a few minutes talking to Kun every day — just small talk, nothing important — and made him feel special.

Johnny was the kind of person that made Kun want to celebrate Valentine’s Day.

“How’s the V-Day rush going?” Johnny asked, leaning against the counter. “Need a hand? I’m happy to come over after hours and make some last minute bouquets.”

Taeyong snorted. “After hours.”

Kun waved him away. “I’m sure you’re busy enough at your clinic, Johnny. Besides, Taeyong is plenty enough help, and I wouldn’t want to keep you away from him in the evenings.”

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Taeyong smiled, tilting his head to the side. “Johnny’s been dying to spend more time with you, anyway. He keeps complaining about how jealous he is of me.”

Kun barked out a nervous laugh. “Funny. But I’m really fine, Johnny. No offence, but you’re way clumsier than Yong is.”

Johnny gasped, eyes widening comically. “I _am_ offended!”

“He’s right,” Taeyong added.

“Double offended!”

“Are you going to stand there and waste our time, or should I get you your regular?” Kun asked impatiently, hands on his hips, because as handsome and charming as Johnny was, he still had a lot of work to do. (And frankly, watching the two of them flirt right in front of his roses was making him sick.)

Johnny and Taeyong exchanged a long look that Kun couldn’t decipher. He supposed that was part and parcel of being in a relationship, being able to wordlessly communicate in ways other people couldn’t begin to pick apart.

“Yes, Kun,” Johnny smiled — beamed like the goddamn sun, more like — at him. “I’ll have my regular.”

Kun always kept the Johnny’s rose for that day sitting in a long glass tube close to the cash register, sprucing it up as much as he could to make it look as pristine and sweet-smelling as possible. He waited for Johnny to leave the required cash on the counter and whirled over to get him his rose.

It wasn’t often that Johnny had presented a rose to Taeyong right in front of him. In fact, it had happened only once: when Johnny had showed up a little later than normal and Kun was on his way out to the bakery himself. Johnny had presented the rose to Taeyong with a “to the sweetest pastry in the room”, reducing Taeyong to a flustered, blushing mess. (Not that that was hard to do. Kun has done the same himself on many an occasion.) Kun had heard stories from other locals that Johnny came up with something new and ridiculous every time.

This time, Johnny held the rose out to his partner with a small bow. “I’m afraid this rose isn’t as beautiful as you.”

Taeyong’s face erupted immediately into various shades of red as he pressed his face into his hands and let out a strangled noise. Kun hated that his own heart was beating out of his chest, because this was exactly the kind of cheesy that he generally couldn’t stand. The worst part: he couldn’t tell if it was Johnny’s pickup line or Taeyong’s face that was doing the job.

“Thank you,” Taeyong finally admitted, albeit so quiet Kun had to strain his ears to hear it. He picked the rose from Johnny’s fingers and held it hovering over his chest. Taeyong’s eyes sparkled as he smiled up at Johnny, and Johnny’s smile blinded as he smiled down at Taeyong.

And then both turned those smiles at Kun, which had him springing into action immediately before he could internally combust. “Would you like me to keep that out the back, Yong?”

“That would be great, Kunnie. Thank you.”

Taeyong joined Kun in the backroom a minute later. (Admittedly, Kun had been in here longer than he needed to. He needed the breather.) “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I was just,” Kun breathed, “Checking the baby’s breath stock. Did Johnny leave?”

Taeyong nodded. “I told him to get lunch. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Kun nodded weakly. “I am, Yongie.”

Taeyong bit his lip and Kun felt like he might need another breather. “I really like it when you call me that.”

And before Kun could express anything — affection or discomfort or even just a scream — Taeyong pushed on, “Have you got my bouquet ready, by the way?”

Kun raised an eyebrow. Johnny has ordered his Valentine’s Day bouquet in confidence the previous week, begging him not to let Taeyong deal with the order. Kun had assured him that he’d do it himself and keep it out of sight. It was a curious order too: two red roses, individually wrapped. Kun would have expected something more grand from the vet.

“I’m not supposed to tell you about that.”

Taeyong shrugged. “I coaxed it out of him so I already know. It’s all good, I think it’s sweet! Two roses, right?”

“Yeah.” Kun rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not exactly complicated so I was going to leave it till the day. Is that cool?”

Taeyong’s eyes lit up again. “Sounds perfect, Kunnie. I can’t wait for Valentine’s Day!”

Kun cleared his throat. “I’m sure you can’t.”

— • —

Valentine’s Day had come around and all Kun had to help him was Hendery the delivery boy, biking up and down between his store and people’s houses to make sure orders got out at the approximate time Kun needed them too. Of course, everyone in town understood the time restraints Kun had and that Hendery couldn’t be at ten places at once. At some point, Hendery’s boyfriend Lucas bailed on his lectures to come help him out, and while Kun didn’t approve of cutting class, he decided to turn a blind eye just this once.

He himself was busy making sure everything in store looked perfect for when either delivery boy or the customer themselves came to pick them up, and making sure people who came in last minute could still get something satisfactory. He didn’t have time to rest or eat or think or even just be — the idea of a nice bottle of Merlot waiting for him in his apartment above the store was the only thing keeping him going.

Johnny had agreed to come over after hours instead of during lunch, just so Kun had one less thing to worry about. On one hand, it was sweet — Kun really did have too much to do during the day and he didn’t want to waste time on feelings and nonsense like that. On the other, Kun really just wanted to get this whole mess over and done with.

“Oh Lucas,” Kun sighed, when Lucas had come back in and picked up a new box of flowers during a rare moment when Kun wasn’t looking after a customer, “I’ll pay both you and Hendery a public holiday rate, I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ge.” Lucas waved him away. “Use the money that money on your date for tonight. Hendery and I are fine, really.”

Kun snorted. “I don’t have a date to spend on, so that won’t be a problem.”

Lucas frowned, but not in a pity kind of way. He looked confused, which had Kun confused. Then he raised an eyebrow. “Well, just in case something comes around, then. It’s chill, Hendery and I aren’t doing anything special anyway. Just the movies.”

“Oh?” Kun pursed his lips. “No giant romantic gestures of affection? No sweeping declarations of love?”

Lucas flushed. “We’re not really that kind of couple, Ge.”

“That’s smart of you.” Kun grinned, “You two have good heads on your shoulders. Keep it that way.”

Lucas gave him a sweet smile. “We’ll try. Hope you have fun tonight, by the way!”

“With my favourite wine? Hell yes I will.”

— • —

Kun was expecting only Johnny at roughly 9:15pm, but instead he got Taeyong looking like a blushing, nervous groom walking into his store and an equally nervous Johnny carefully shutting the door after him.

It was a weird atmosphere. The curtains were closed and the shop looked more empty than usual. Kun had all his counting equipment out and he was ready to drag himself upstairs and drop dead onto his bed. Johnny and Taeyong’s presence awakened his mind a little, but his body didn’t seem to register it.

“Here you go,” Kun said, voice a little sore, presenting Johnny the two individually wrapped roses since he had ordered them. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted an additional bow around them. I can do that quickly if you want.”

“No, no, this is perfect.” Johnny laughed nervously, accepting both, with one in each hand. Kun braces himself for the inevitable wave of cringe, secondhand embarrassment and jealousy that was bound to hit him when Johnny did the thing.

But then something strange happened. Johnny looked at Taeyong as lovingly as ever before, but just handed him one of the roses casually. No comment, no pizzazz.

And suddenly both roses were back in Kun’s face.

Kun eyed each rose. He eyed Johnny’s face, and then Taeyong. Taeyong’s smile became strained and he nudged Johnny in the side.

“You’re our favourite flower,” Johnny blurted out.

“What the fuck,” Kun muttered under his breath.

“Johnny!” Taeyong cried, “Really? ‘You’re our favourite flower?’ You can do better than that!”

“I panicked, okay?” Johnny cried back, “It’s so much easier to do this with you, you’re so weak!”

“Excuse me?!”

“Guys,” Kun said, “What’s going on?”

“Just who are you calling weak? I beat you at arm-wrestling yesterday!”

“Baby! I just meant you’re easy to fluster, that’s all. But that’s okay, because you can both physically and emotionally sweep me off my feet.”

Taeyong puffed his chest, face growing redder by the second. “Stop.”

“All I have to sweep you off yours is my words but you can do it with just your face.”

“ _Stop._ ”

“Guys!”

The couple immediately stopped their bickering at Kun’s outburst and turned to face him. Kun was already two hours into a migraine and frankly, for the first time ever, the duo were pissing him off. “What are you two doing?”

Taeyong bit his lip — which Kun now noticed was bitten raw — and exchanged a quick look with Johnny. “We like you, Kun.”

“Both of us. And we have a feeling you like us too?”

“And if we’re right, could you please be our valentine?”

Now, that did explain a lot.

“Sure.” Kun’s mouth moved before he really knew what he wanted to do. His eyes widened. “I mean — oh god, yes, I’d love to. I’d love to be your valentine. Both of you. But—“ Kun slumped, “I’m not really in the mood to go out right now, so if you wanted a nice date, I’m afraid I won’t be up to that.”

“That’s okay.” Johnny smiled that same way that somehow evaporated all of Kun’s insecurities away. “We can just go out tomorrow.”

Taeyong nodded quickly. “If this is a lot to take in for you...”

“It’s fine!” Kun raised his hands. “It’s absolutely fine. Uh, I actually have a bottle of wine I bought the other day that I was going to open tonight. If you’d like to—“

“Yes,” Taeyong breathes quickly, and Johnny flicked his elbow.

“Yongie,” he hissed, and then turned to Kun. “That sounds perfect, Kun. Even if we’re a little upset that we can’t be the ones to treat you first.”

Kun bit his lip and tilted his head. “You can treat me by buying my groceries and making me dinner.”

Taeyong’s smile dropped immediately, a fire lighting his eyes. “What were you going to eat if we hadn’t shown up?”

Kun winced. “A heavy breakfast tomorrow morning?”

Taeyong glared at Kun in a way that Kun immediately decided he never wanted to see again. He grabbed at Johnny’s arm. “Baby, we’re going grocery shopping right now. Let Kun take a nap.”

“Agreed,” Johnny nodded, looking just as scared as Kun felt.

“We’ll be back in 20 minutes.” Taeyong’s expression immediately melted into this watery, rosy kind of smile that sent Kun’s heart straight into his mouth. He reached for Kun’s hands. “Get some rest, please. You look exhausted.”

Kun chuckled. “I intend to.”

His laughter was cut short when Taeyong left a short but wet peck on his cheek and headed for the door. Johnny followed suit; his was longer, firmer, almost enough to make Kun feel like he was flying.

“See you soon, sweetie.”

Kun couldn’t get his own goodbye out of his closed up throat by the time both were out the door. The energy that the two brought with them was suddenly gone, and Kun suddenly felt like he desperately needed a lie down.

Valentine’s Day was still silly. But he didn’t stop his boyfriends from extravagant anniversary celebrations in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/singledadjohnny)   
>  [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/singledadjohnny)


End file.
